1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to encapsulated, gas-filled electric switchgear sections in which each phase has at least one vacuum switching tube, as well as separable, axially disposed current connections and a three position disconnect switch having a connection movable into contact with a bus bar or a grounding contact or into a neutral position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An electric switchgear section of the type mentioned above is described in British Pat. No. 11 41 962.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric switchgear section of this general type which requires less maintenance and is easier to maintain, while, at the same time, providing substantially shorter current paths and requiring a considerably smaller volume of insulating gas.